


love urself

by poppy_seeds



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jesskas - Freeform, Lukesse - Freeform, M/M, MCSM - Freeform, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, jesses nickname for lukas is lou :~), ments of aiden and Romeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_seeds/pseuds/poppy_seeds
Summary: “Do me a favor,” he said, almost conversationally (and with much more confidence than he really felt), kneeling in front of Lukas and letting the leather jacket slide from his shoulders. Lukas tracked the motion with his gaze, which was quickly growing dark with arousal. “Don’t watch me. Keep your eyes on yourself in the mirror, okay?”
Relationships: Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	love urself

**Author's Note:**

> thanks neeks + gummy for helping me write this♥️ love you whores

Lukas’ jacket was too big on him.

Really, nothing to be surprised at. But as Jesse stood in front of the mirror, the black leather jacket wrapped around his smaller form, he couldn’t help but tug at the sides to pull it a little more snug to his body, creating the illusion that it fit as he twisted to observe himself from another angle.

It was one of the rare occasions that Lukas had opted to leave this at home, and Jesse intended to make the most of it.

His legs were bare where they emerged from below it at mid-thigh, long enough to cover his backside but short enough to allow a teasing length exposed. He’d never been one to produce much body or facial hair, unlike some people (cough Romeo cough), and the layer of light peach fuzz was something he didn’t quite know how to feel about. 

Oh, well. Lukas seemed to like it.

In fact, Lukas never kept it a secret how much he liked all the little flaws, blemishes, and insecurities Jesse always seemed to obsess over. 

Sometimes, he caught Jesse on bad days, leaned against the bathroom counter, prodding and pinching at the too-soft layer over his stomach or neck.

On days like that Lukas would gently pry his hands away, kneel down, and lavish the area with kisses and worship, marking the skin until Jesse was shaking under him and gasping his name. Usually he’d be embarrassed, but Lukas seemed to enjoy it just as much as Jesse did, so he supposed it was fine.

It took him an embarrassingly long time and a bit of counsel from Aiden that Lukas, in fact, had a thing for it. For praising him, using just his touch and his voice to take him apart piece by piece until he was a shivering mess. 

For all that people thought he was a bit self-centered, he never left Jesse feeling insecure. Which brought him to where he was now. It was, Jesse had decided, his turn to lavish Lukas with attention.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Jesse watched the reflection of their bedroom door open, and Lukas stepped in, looping his scarf and woolen jacket over the hook on the back of the door.

Then he turned around, and his blonde eyebrows jumped to his hairline.

Jesse met his gaze in the mirror, offering a rather shy little smile and unable to keep the slight flush from rising in his cheeks.

“Hey, Lukas,” he greeted with a little finger wave.

“Hey,” Lukas replied, approaching him and sliding his arms around Jesse’s middle from behind. “What’s this all about?”

Jesse made a little noncommittal noise, shrugging. “I’unno. Saw it sitting around and wanted to try it on.” His smile grew a little when the pulled-together lapels of the jacket separated a small bit to expose his chest, and he watched the way Lukas’ heated gaze pulled to the motion like a magnet.

“Looks good on you,” Lukas murmured, lowering his head to press a kiss into the crook of his neck. Jesse hummed, tilting his head to allow him better access and letting his eyes drift shut.

When he felt the hands around his waist drift lower he snapped out of his contented daze, spinning abruptly to face Lukas, who looked bewildered at the sudden movement. 

“Nuh-uh,” Jesse chided, sliding one hand up Lukas’ chest in what he hoped was a seductive gesture. He used that same hand to push him backwards, step by step, until the backs of his knees hit the bed their mirror faced and he was forced to sit down.

“Jesse-?” Lukas began, but Jesse cut him off, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Do me a favor,” he said, almost conversationally (and with much more confidence than he really felt), kneeling in front of Lukas and letting the leather jacket slide from his shoulders. Lukas tracked the motion with his gaze, which was quickly growing dark with arousal. “Don’t watch me. Keep your eyes on yourself in the mirror, okay?”

“What’s brought this on?” Lukas asked, but his voice cut off in a soft breath as Jesse’s hands slid below the hem of his red and white striped shirt, pushing it upwards. He hushed him, biting back a smile.

“You heard me. Eyes on the mirror, Lou.”

Letting out a shaky breath as his gaze lifted to the mirror, Lukas’ hand settled on the curve of Jesse’s shoulder, thumb rubbing into the muscle there.

“You always take such good care of me,” Jesse murmured, leaning in to press a kiss to Lukas’ stomach and noting the way the muscles of his abdomen jumped where his lips touched it. 

“You’re always so gentle, and sweet, and amazing. I wanna take care of you tonight.” Lukas’ breath caught at the praise, hips twitching a little as Jesse reached up to unbutton and unzip his pants.

He drew out the length he was so familiar with, already hardening in his hand. Casting a brief peek up at Lukas to make sure he was still watching the mirror and not him, he leaned in to drag his tongue up the vein running along the bottom. Above him, Lukas let out a low gasp, eyes fluttering a little as soft purrs were ripped from the back of his throat.

“Jesse,” He cut off with a groan as Jesse swallowed him down without preamble, hips making an aborted movement into the sudden wet heat.

Jesse took it in stride, his own eyes sliding shut as he took it down until his nose was pressed to the skin of Lukas’ navel, the scent and feel and taste of him overloading Jesse’s senses. He bobbed and sucked, simply enjoying the musky weight of it on his tongue.

He drew back after a minute or two once he felt the thighs under his hands begin to tremble, pulling off, and licked his lips as he gazed up at Lukas. 

“You taste good,” he said, voice already raspy, and couldn’t help the little smirk that crossed his face at the way Lukas’ shoulders tightened as if he longed to look down. He could really get used to this. “I should do this more often. Sucking you off, that is. I don't get to do it enough.”

Lukas’ eyes squeezed shut like the words were too much. “Jesse, please,” he pleaded, and Jesse took a strange amount of pleasure in how breathless his voice was already.

“Please what, handsome?” And suddenly he was standing, out of reach when Lukas’ eyes flew open to search for him.

“Just- I don’t know. Please.” He almost whined, and Jesse finally took pity on him, letting Lukas’ jacket fall the last little bit so it dropped to the ground, pooling at his feet. 

He approached Lukas with the hint of a sway in his hips, hoping it was attractive and he didn’t look like he was trying to imitate a goose.

He pushed him backwards, just enough to turn and sink into his lap, feeling Lukas’ length settle against him and his arms wrap around him, as if they belonged there. He met his smoldering gaze in the mirror, and a brief look surprised him at how dark his own gaze was, smoky and almost unfamiliar. 

“Now. I want you to watch yourself, not me, okay? Can you do that for me, Lou?” His voice was barely above a purr, rocking his hips back so into Lukas’ and making them both gasp.

“I want you to see how pretty you look when I ride you. I always get to see your face, I want you to think it’s as gorgeous as I do.” Without warning, he lifted his hips, reaching back to shift Lukas’ cock before sinking onto it, glad he’d taken the time to prepare himself before Lukas got home.

The sensation of being filled so suddenly and easily was something Jesse would never get used to. As he heard Lukas let out a groan behind him, his eyes fluttering shut and hands flying to Jesse's hips, he couldn't help but make a needy sound of his own.

“You're-” Lukas cut off again with a harsh gasp and as Jesse rolled his hips, settling further into his lap and driving his length even deeper. “When did you-”

“Earlier,” he whispered, casting a smug grin over his shoulder. “Before you got home.”

“You planned this?” Jesse felt Lukas twitch inside him, and the former bit his lower lip with a soft whine. The latter sounded breathlessly delighted at the mere thought as his purrs got louder, hands travelling up his sides almost reverently. “You little minx.”

Huffing a laugh, Jesse leaned back until his back was flush against Lukas' chest. 

He watched Lukas' chin hook over his shoulder in their reflection, and didn't miss that his eyes were still obediently on the mirror. “I thought about you, you know,” he said, trying to keep his tone even and conversational even as he raised himself, then dropped himself down again. Lukas' mouth dropped open in a weak moan, eyes fluttering a little as a surprised squeak of pleasure escaped Jesse.

“I always do,” he continued shakily, repeating the motion. Lukas' brow drew in, a flush steadily rising on his cheeks. “Thought about doing this, taking you apart the same way you always manage to do to me. You're so good to me, Lukas, I love you.”

“Jesus, Jesse-” Lukas' hips snapped up to meet his, tugging him down into the motion at the same time.

Jesse crashed his train of thought almost immediately. He tossed his head back onto Lukas' shoulder and turned into the crook of Lukas' neck, crying out helplessly trying to meet the pace he set. 

“Don't watch me,” he managed to choke out, meeting Lukas' gaze in the mirror. The latter’s eyes dropped, fixing on the spot where his cock disappeared into the smaller body again and again.

“You- oh god, Lukas, please-” His eyes rolled back when one thrust managed to angle just right, voice cutting off into a high keen. “God, you feel so good, you always feel so-”

Trying desperately to regain the upper hand, Jesse arched his back just enough to take the constant pressure off that spot, whining softly at the loss. With his brain back in the proper head, he managed to take control of the pace again. He ignored the confused look Lukas cast him.

“This isn't about me, you hear me?” he reminded breathlessly, tipping his head so his lips grazed Lukas' ear with every word. “This is about you.” 

He gripped his chin, fingers teasing and featherlight as he directed his face towards their reflection once more. “Look at this. You're not even undressed and you've got me this close already.” He punctuated his words with a grinding roll of his hips, drawing a gasp from Lukas.

“I always love the way your freckles look when you're all flushed like this. Makes them stand out more, y'know? N’ when your makeup starts getting all smudgy ‘cause you're fucking me so good- that's the hottest thing.” Lukas let out a whine, the movement of his hips growing the slightest bit erratic at his words.

Jesse's thighs started to tremble with the effort of keeping the teasing, dragging pace he'd chosen. Lukas seemed to sense this, the small opening in Jesse's act, and pounced on it, gripping his hips tighter and driving up into him. The smaller let out a choked-off cry, fingers sinking into blonde hair. “God, fuck- Lukas-!” Those three simple words were a testament to, despite the façade, how far gone Jesse really was.

Lukas snaked his arms around Jesse’s waist, yanking him close and pistoning upwards. A few thrusts later and Jesse was coming, mouth dropping open in a silent scream. Lukas wasn’t far behind, burying himself deep and coming with a harsh gasp that resembled Jesse’s name. His eyes remained fixed on the mirror the whole time, tracing the curves and lines of their bodies, memorizing the pretty picture they made together.

When Jesse finally managed to come back down to earth, it was to Lukas’ softening cock slipping out of him, and gentle hands maneuvering them both backwards onto the bed. On instinct he curled around Lukas, ignoring the sticky mess between them that would be hell to clean up later.

“Can I ask again what the heck brought that little display on?” Lukas murmured into Jesse’s hair, contented amusement tinging his voice. Jesse shifted a little, looking up at him.

“I told you,” he said, a tiny smile playing at his lips. “You’re always telling me how good and pretty I am when we do stuff like this. I wanted…” A flush tinted his cheeks, oddly out of place. “I wanted you to feel the same. Was it… okay?”

Lukas watched him for a few beats, a steady flush rising to his own face and eyebrows pinching together, then hauled him in to kiss him. God he loved this man. “You’re adorable,” he said delightedly when they parted. “Of course it was okay. More than, in fact.”

“Good.” A smile spread over his face, unbridled.

Then he settled back against Lukas’ chest, now bare, snuggled in tight, and closed his eyes.


End file.
